


The End

by MisaoSouen



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-17 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13648707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisaoSouen/pseuds/MisaoSouen
Summary: My take on how Life Is Strange should've ended





	The End

Max and Chloe are standing at the lighthouse as a tornado hurls in their direction Max quickly looks at Chloe holding onto her.

Chloe stares at her as if she was trying to remember what she looked like "Max you have to let me die in the bathroom, then none of this will never happen."

Max swallows the lump in her throat as Chloe continues "My mom doesn't deserve to die in the diner and David doesn't need to die either they need each other."

Max looks at her "Your mom needs you too Chloe I can't just give you up now after everything we've been through I just came back."

Chloe grips Max's upper arms "I know but thousands of people will die in this storm if I live I couldn't live with that, but I can't live without you either, but you have to do what is best Max save the town."

"I will be forgotten about eventually please Max save them do it for me." Max holds back tears threatening to spill as she gazes over Chloe's face everything she has been through only to end up here.

"I can't just let you die in a school bathroom." Chloe gives her a look "Its better then all these people that are going to die"

Max nods coming to a decision she knew that she had to make Chloe grabs Mac's face kissing her deeply "I love you Max, I'll always be with you we gotta accept our fate."

A tear slips down Chloe's face "Max Caulfield don't you forget about me." Max nods "I won't and Chloe I'm sorry." Chloe's face drops "Max whatever you are gonna do don't do it"

Max looks at her a sad smile on her face before she is gone back in the bathroom near the door she goes go the sink washes her face then rips the picture.

She turns to the bucket taking a picture of the butterfly then hearing Nathan come in then Chloe hearing the familiar argument she peeks around the corner.

The argument escalates Nathan then pulls out the gun "...You don't know who the fuck you're messing with." Chloe tries to push the gun away "Get that thing away from me, you psycho!"

Max breathes through her nose to calm herself to do this, she quickly runs out of hiding gripping her hands into fists "Prescott!" Nathan jolts turning around quickly turning his gun towards Max pulling the trigger.

Max jolts back into the wall felling the bullet tip through her torso barely registering Chloe's shriek and Nathan shoes slapping against the ground as he runs.

Max slides down the wall, leaving behind a trail of red keeping her eyes on Chloe as she comes closer to her Chloe grabs onto Max holding her in her lap Max applies pressure weakly to the room.

Chloe recognizes Max "Oh my god Max why would you do that especially since I haven't seen you yet" she holds back tears Max tries to smile "I did it for you Chloe you may not understand why, but I do and its not gonna change that"

Chloe presses her hand on Max's to help slow the blood flow that is spilling out onto the floor "Your an idiot!" Max gasps lightly while thinking I have to do this.

Max grabs onto Chloe's hair, yanking her down kissing her then let's go as Chloe blushes speechless "Chloe I have to tell you something."

Chloe gets over the shock "Yea anything Max." Max moves her hand from her torso placing it on Chloe's cheek, leaving a blood smear "I love you Chloe and don't you forget about me" Max takes a breath and her hand falls to the floor, eyes falling shut.

Chloe looks at her tears slipping down her cheeks "Max come on, open your eyes!" Blood begins to seep into Chloe's pants Chloe looks next to Max spotting the blue butterfly picture.

She gasps as everything comes rushing back to her Max had sacrificed herself for her sake Chloe sobs grabbing onto Max "I won't forget you"

Help had arrived a little late Max has fallen into a coma her chances of waking up are slim the tornado didn't happen everyone was alive in the end.

Max had made a lot of selfish decisions to save everyone in the beginning and now she did the selfless thing to keep them all safe but her.

Chloe goes to visit everyday in hopes she will awaken and all she can do is wait.


End file.
